Délire Nocturne
by Erys L. Dream
Summary: Fiction en français. Un petit petit vraiment? délire sur La Rose de Versailles et Death Note c'est bizarre, je sais . Et présence de Deadman Wonderland.


_BON! Alors, ceci est un délire. A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux! La Rose de Versailles et Death Note n'ont absolument RIEN en commun (si ce n'est les yeux de drogués d'Oscar et L) mais j'ai tellement rigolé en écrivant ça (même si c'est pas drôle) que.. bah... oh et puis zut! Voilà. C'est mon délire. Point. Ah! Il y a aussi la présence (très peu, ne vous inquiétez pas) de Ganta Igarashi (le héro dans Deadman Wonderland). Je sais que Shiro a plus les cheveux blancs que blonds mais c'est pas grave hein? ^w^ Allez, bref! Bonne lecture! _

Oscar : Aaaah... Ma tête... (_regarde autour d'elle_) Où suis-je?

? : YAAAAAA!

O : Hein? Ne criez pas! Je vous en conjure!

? : Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma chambre!

O : Je... Je suis Oscar François de Jarjayes...

? : Comment êtes vous entré?

O : Ah çà... Qui êtes vous?

? : Amane. Amane Misa.

O : Ravie. Où suis-je?

M : Dans ma chambre.

O : Oui... mais... Où est Versailles?

M : Versailles? Nous sommes au Japon là Monsieur...

O : AU JAPON?

M : Oui... Vous êtes Français?

O : Oui...

? : (_entre_) Misa? Tout va bien?

M : Oui! Juste un homme dans ma chambre...

? : UN HOMME?

M : (_regard vers Oscar_) Oui... Et mignon en plus...

O : Ahem...

? : (_à Misa_) QUE DIS-TU?

M : Rôôôh! ça va!

O : Euh... Dites...

? : Qu'est ce qu'il y a vous?

O : Euh... Je suis une femme.

M : QUOI? _O.o_

O : Eeeeeh oui... Qui êtes vous?

? : Matsuda...

O : Enchantée.

? : (_entre_) Excusez moi mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce vacarme?

Ma : Désolés Ryuzaki... C'est cette... femme qui est arrivée et...

O : Je suis sincèrement navrée. Je ne sais comment diable ai-je pu arriver chez vous...

L : Ce n'est pas grave... Vous êtes?

O : Oscar François de Jarjayes.

L : Oscar? Mais vous êtes...

O : Je sais oui! Une femme!

L : Ok... appelez moi Ryuzaki...

M : YAAAAAAAH!

Ma : Quoi encore?

M : Là!

? : Aïeuuuh... Où suis-je tombé encore?

O : ANDRÉ!

M : ENCORE UN HOMME DANS MA CHAMBRE!

O : (_à Misa_) Je suis une femme... (_à André_) André! Tout va bien! Tu n'as rien?

A : Beeeeuh...

L : Vous vous connaissez?

O : Évidemment.

A : Oscar? Ou sommes nous?

O : Au Japon.

A : AU JAPON?

O : Oui.

A : Ah... Ah bon... (_se lève_) André Grandier. Enchanté.

L : Ryuzaki. De même.

M : (_à André_) Vous êtes un homme?

A : Non, je suis un phoque.

M : JE DIS CA CAR VOTRE... amie... EST UNE FEMME ET QUE JE L'AI PRISE POUR UN HOMME!

A : Oui! Oui! Ne criez pas! Je comprends maintenant... (_regard vers Oscar_) En même temps avec les vêtements qu'elle porte et le nom qu'elle a...

O : QUOI MES VÊTEMENTS? QU'EST CE QU'ILS ONT MES VÊTEMENTS?

A : Rien rien...

L : Bref... Vous sortez d'où?

A : Bonne question...

? : AAAAAAAAAAAAH! *boum* Aïeeeeeeuuuuuh! Rââââââh! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire?

L : Et c'est r'parti.

O : Qui êtes vous?

? : Ganta Igarashi.

O : Oscar de Jarjayes.

A : J'ai faim.

M : Génial.

A : Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à manger? Comme euh... Une pomme? *u*

L : Une... pomme? (_réfléchi_)

A : Euh... Oui... C'est rond, rouge...

M : On sait ce que c'est merci!

A : Mais... Il a dit ça avec une si grande hésitation que...

L : Vous êtes un shinigami?

O : Un shinigaquoi?

L : Un shinigami.

A : Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

G : Dites... vous avez pas vu une fille?

L : (_à André_) Un Dieu de la Mort...

G : Une fille... bonde...

A : (_à Ganta_) Là bas! (montre une silhouette)

G : Où ça?

A : Une fille blonde... Elle est de dos...

L : Ah non ça c'est...

A : HEP! VOUS!

? : (_se retourne_) Mmmh?

A : Alors? C'est elle que vous cherchez?

S : Euh... non... ce n'est pas elle...

M : Evidemment puisque L, c'est lui. (_montre Ryuzaki (alias L)_)

O : Je ne comprends pas vos propos... "Elle c'est lui?"

? : On m'a appellé?

G : Non, on s'est trompés.

A : Désolés Mademoiselle.

? : Mademoi... MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FEMME!

A : AH BON!

? : RAAAAAH! MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!

G : Désolés... C'est vos cheveux...

? : QUOI MES CHEVEUX!

L : Mello... tout doux!

O : Apparement j'ai trouvé une personne qui me complète...

Mel : Qui êtes vous Monsieur?

O : Je suis une femme.

Mel : Ah je... BON SANG! VOUS DEVEZ SAVOIR CE QUE C'EST ALORS?

O : Un calvaire.

L : Ahem...

Mel : C'est insupportable! Les gens se foutent de nous!

O : Je pense la même chose.

L : AHEM!

Tous : Quoi?

L : Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel.

? : OUI MOI!

Tous : Qui êtes vous?

? : Erys!

L : Erys quoi?

E : Ryuzaki quoi?

L : ...

E : Eh eh...

O : BREF! Qui êtes vous exactement!

E : L'auteur!

Tous : L'auteur?

E : Ouais! L'auteur de ce délire! La personne qui a inventé cette histoire! Sans moi, vous ne vous serez jamais rencontrés!

G : Quel dommage.

L : On en aurait été vraiment déçus.

A : Tous désenchantés.

O : Totalement désillusionnés.

Mel : Et le mot est faible.

E : Rôh! ça va!

L : Je ne sais pas...

E : Quoi?

L : Nan rien.

E : Cette fic n'avance plus du tout.

Mel : Lol.

? (Matt) : Ta gueule.

M : Tiens, il était là lui?

_OUI! Oui, je suis digne d'être pendue pour avoir écrit la pire chute (et fiction) du monde littéraire! Vous m'en voyez désolée! (non, sérieux, la fin est pourrie! Mais c'est pas grave!) Allez! Tchô! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! ^w^_


End file.
